


Kinky

by tearbos85



Series: Short Fics Collection [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: Super short tag to "Pleasure is my Business."
Series: Short Fics Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605244
Kudos: 27





	Kinky

"Seriously man, you couldn't think of even one kinky thing?" Morgan asked incredulously. Emily grinned at the shade of crimson Reid's face took on.

"No! I was so surprised by her question that my mind went blank!"

"That's a first," she replied with a smile. "By the way Morgan, you should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless!"

"I'll bet it was. We've got to get you out more. What I want to know is how you know everything about anything but you couldn't think of one fetish or kinky sex thing."

"What I want to know," Hotch interjected from across the plane, "is what the attraction is with Reid and sex workers?"


End file.
